


Backside of the TV

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-cest, Shadows (Persona 4), Threesome - M/M/M, tv world shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want, Yosuke?” Souji’s Shadow asked, softly, a small smirk on his face. Yosuke's Shadow snorted.</p><p>“You know what we want,” he said. </p><p>“Yes, but I want to hear him say it,” Souji’s Shadow replied. His Shadow stopped his movements immediately, pulling his hand out of Yosuke’s pants and stepping back. Yosuke decided to pretend that he didn’t make a noise in protest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backside of the TV

Yosuke frowned down at his phone, and the text message on it, before turning the screen off and dropping it into his apron with a little sigh of resignation. His parents were away on an admittedly well-deserved vacation for their anniversary. Chie and Yukiko were busy. Teddie was over with Nanako, keeping her company as Dojima was currently on an out-of-town assignment overnight. Even Kanji was too busy to hang out, having to work overtime at the fabric shop, because his mother had thrown out her back. And of course Rise, Naoto and Souji were out of the question - it had been months they'd left Inaba to go back to their former lives, and it would be a few weeks still until they came back to visit for the holidays.

The text had been from Daisuke, his last resort for any sort of company at all, and it was a polite apology for not being able to hang out, because soccer. At least he could go eat dinner with Teddie and Nanako, but while he did enjoy their company, he was more in the mood for someone he could...well, complain to. It had been a particularly long and exhausting day at Junes. Waves of customers, the usual rude sort, and far too few customers with problems that he could actually solve, to give himself the satisfaction of a job well done at least. Now he was basically on auto-pilot, pushing around a broom without really paying attention to whether or not he was actually collecting dust.

Without really meaning to, he found himself in the electronics section. The giant TV that had been their portal into the TV world was still there even after all this time - too expensive for anyone in Inaba to afford it, and too much of a hassle to send to another store. They had marked it down four times now, but nobody was interested. Yosuke wasn't entirely sure why, but leaned the broom against a nearby fixture and made his way over to the TV. Nobody bothered going back into the TV, aside from Teddie sometimes, but it wasn't really necessary anymore. There were still Shadows here and there, but they weren't dangerous anymore.

At least, that's what he _thought_.

His reflection stared back at him from the reflective surface, colors muted. He reached up to touch the screen, just to check and see if his ability to go into it still worked, and didn't notice until too late that the eyes in the reflection flickered gold, and suddenly, there was a hand shooting out of the TV and closing around his wrist. He didn't even have time to yelp in surprise before he was being pulled face-first into the TV.

Fortunately, he had retained his ability, honed through countless battles alongside the others in the TV, to think and act quickly. He managed to land in a roll, finding his balance quickly and jumping to his feet. He didn't have his glasses with him, of course, so the fog was there and a lot thicker than he remembered. He was quick to scan his surroundings, finding nothing in front of him and quickly turning around, swinging an arm out in case any shadows were approaching from behind him, but there was nothing. It was quiet - nerve-wrackingly quiet, in fact - and the fog was still. Yosuke held his breath, glancing around him and barely managing to keep himself from panicking.

_He left._

Yosuke felt his heart leap into his throat. He knew that voice - he would _never_ be able to forget that voice. It was his own, distorted and dark: the voice of his Shadow.

_He was the only good thing about this stupid town, and he left!_

"Where are you?! Show yourself!" Yosuke shouted. The voice was coming from _everywhere_ , so it wasn't like he could tell which direction his Shadow was in. This was bad - he had to find it and accept it, if it went berserk and attacked him, he was all alone, he was going to _die_...

_And they're all too busy for me. I just don't want to be alone, is that too much to ask?_

Yosuke bit his lip. He wasn't going to deny this - these were thoughts he'd been having all night, after all. Which, when he thought about it, was strange. Wasn't his Shadow supposed to say things he didn't want to acknowledge? Cautiously, he picked a direction and started moving forward.

_Everything's so boring here again - can't play hero if there's nobody to save, can't play detective if there aren't any cases to solve, can't play best friend if he's not here..._

“I know! I’m bored and I wish something exciting would happen again! We’ve been through this! Do you have anything else to say?!” Yosuke barked, irritated. He’d been having these thoughts for _months_ now.

 _I wish_ anything _exciting would happen._

For some reason, the inflection on the word ‘anything’ made his blood run cold. Far too late to do anything about it, Yosuke turned around, raising his arms into a defensive stance, but his Shadow was already there, way too close, grabbing his arms and pushing him back. Yosuke felt his back hit a wall, and the Shadow pinned his arms beside his head, a smirk splitting his features, gold eyes glittering.

“Well, you’re getting what you wished for,” his Shadow growled at him, and Yosuke forgot how to breathe in his panic.

“I-I didn’t-” Yosuke gasped.

“Don’t deny it...I might go berserk and attack you, right?” he purred.

“What do you want?” Yosuke finally managed to ask. His Shadow chuckled, but said nothing.

_I didn’t want to leave._

Yosuke gasped and jumped, as much as he could in his Shadow’s grip anyway. That was another voice he could never forget, but distorted in the same way his own Shadow’s voice was.

“Is...is Souji here?” Yosuke asked, breathless and worried and panicked all at the same time. His Shadow remained silent, still pinning him to the wall.

_I hate them for making me leave. Why? Why couldn’t I just stay here? Why didn’t they listen when I told them that I have friends here?_

Underneath the words, Yosuke could hear approaching footsteps - faint, but getting louder as whatever they belonged to drew closer. Yosuke had a pretty good idea of what they belonged to, and felt his stomach dropping.

_I finally make real friends for the first time in my fucking life, and they just tear me away from all this? They won’t even be around most of the time! I hate this!_

Yosuke knew that Souji hadn’t wanted to leave. He had put up a good front when saying goodbye to all of them, smiling and waving and promising to call, and text, and write them, and visit whenever he could. Yosuke saw through it though. It had made keeping a smile on his face as they saw him off that much more painful.

_I left everyone behind. Even my own Shadow._

A figure finally emerged from the fog, and as Yosuke predicted, it was the spitting image of Souji, right down to the silver hair and the Yasogami uniform, second-year pin glinting in the eerie light. His eyes were golden, of course, like any Shadow’s were, but that wasn’t the only difference - he had the most pained expression on his face, despair unlike anything Yosuke had ever seen on Souji’s face, even when they had thought Nanako was dead.

“I’m glad you’re here, Yosuke,” Souji’s Shadow said, voice creepily distorted just like his own Shadow’s was. He started to move closer, and Yosuke couldn’t stop himself from trembling. “I’ve been so lonely. But now I get to see both of you. Anyone would have been good, but I wanted to see you the most.”

“...what?” Yosuke asked, truly surprised. He and Souji were best friends, but still...the most? Out of everyone?

“You’re just saying that because I want to hear it,” his Shadow accused, a fond grin on his face, looking over as Souji’s Shadow stopped just beside him. The other Shadow smiled over at him.

“I’m not. I really do miss Yosuke the most,” he replied.

“W-why?” Yosuke asked. Both of the Shadows turned their attention to him.

“Oh, but you’ll hate me if I tell you,” Souji’s Shadow said, suddenly looking sad. “I don’t want you to hate me...I’d rather never say anything than lose you!” Yosuke’s eyes went wide. Did that mean...what he thought it meant? No way. _No way._

“I think you’ll be surprised,” his Shadow replied for him, and Souji’s Shadow looked over at him, hopeful. His Shadow smirked, but said nothing.

_Man, I am so lucky to be friends with Souji. He’s so cool, and smart, and...and handsome, and he tells me things I know he doesn’t tell anyone else. And I can just...stare at him all I want to, and he’ll believe any excuse I give him for why._

Yosuke felt like all of the blood in his body went straight to his face. It wasn't the Shadow's voice this time, it was his, and these were exact thoughts that he'd had.

“I-I-I don’t! That’s! That’s not what I-” Yosuke was practically yelping. His Shadow was suddenly _right_ in his face, forcing him to meet his golden eyes.

“Are you seriously going to deny me?” he asked, softly.

“But I-”

_I wonder what he’d look like on his knees. I’ve seen him eating topsicles, I’ll bet he’s as good with his mouth as he is with his hands._

“Stop it!” Yosuke yelled, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head to the side, trying to get away from the Shadow’s piercing gaze.

_And those long fingers. He’d be gentle, I’m sure of it, one finger at a time as he opened me up-_

He felt his Shadow move, pressing a knee between his legs and pressing his open mouth to the side of Yosuke’s neck, licking and sucking. He gasped, trying and failing to wrench himself away. “Stop!”

_I’ve seen him changing in gym. I’ll bet his cock is even bigger hard, I’m sure it’d feel fantastic in me._

His next protest was muffled by a mouth pressing against his. His eyes flew open in shock, only to meet the golden eyes of Souji’s shadow as it kissed him. It was unexpectedly gentle, especially compared to the way his Shadow was all but biting his neck now and forcefully grinding his knee against Yosuke’s crotch.

_I wish Yosuke would look at me the way he looks at girls._

Yosuke’s breath caught in his throat. It was Souji’s voice now. Souji’s Shadow pulled back with a gentle smile that looked genuinely bizarre with the golden eyes.

_He doesn’t even know how great he is, I wish I could tell him. I wish I could tell him how much he means to me._

Souji’s Shadow was leaning in again, and this time the kiss was a little more forceful, tongue pushing into Yosuke’s mouth. Despite the fact that his own Shadow was basically manhandling him, and the glaringly obvious fact that this was _his best friend’s Shadow_ , Yosuke didn’t really mind, opening his mouth eagerly.

_He’s so damn attractive and doesn’t even realize it. He’d probably think I was joking if I told him that._

His Shadow let go of his arms, and without even thinking about it, Yosuke wrapped one around his doppelganger, the other one coming to rest on the shoulder of the Shadow currently making out with him. Hands free, his Shadow almost immediately started unbuckling his belt, and Yosuke didn’t care nearly as much as he thought he should.

_He’d look so nice on my futon, all disheveled and panting and looking up at me eagerly._

“Souji,” Yosuke moaned into the kiss, gasping and bucking when his Shadow got a hand down his pants. He really should have been embarassed by how quickly he’d gotten hard.

“What do you want, Yosuke?” Souji’s Shadow asked, softly, a small smirk on his face. His Shadow snorted.

“You know what we want,” he said.

“Yes, but I want to hear _him_ say it,” Souji’s Shadow replied. His Shadow stopped his movements immediately, pulling his hand out of Yosuke’s pants and stepping back. Yosuke decided to pretend that he didn’t make a noise in protest.

Yosuke swallowed, his throat tight. He could probably just leave - it was clear the Shadows didn’t intend to _harm_ him, though there was always the possibility that they would go berserk if he refused them...but he didn’t want to refuse them. He was hard and aching to be touched and hot all over, and they were there, perfectly willing and eager, and Yosuke knew what he wanted.

“Please,” he finally managed to say, meeting Souji’s Shadow’s golden gaze. “F-fuck me.”

Everything happened too fast for him to really keep up with after that. Hands were pulling off clothing, both their clothes and his, and lips and fingertips were everywhere, kissing his mouth, sucking on his neck, trailing down his chest. He was gasping and trying his best to kiss back and react to every touch, but it was all just so overwhelming. And then his Shadow was kissing him deeply, one hand fisted in his hair, and there were fingers, slick with Yosuke had absolutely no idea what, pushing inside him gently. He grunted into the kiss and moved one hand to grip his Shadow’s shoulder tightly, the other one grabbing uselessly at the ground. A tongue, and it had to belong to Souji’s Shadow of course, was curling around the base of his throbbing cock, trailing over his balls, sweeping up to the top and there were lips wrapped around his hardness.

His Shadow suddenly pulled away and made a keening noise, back arching. Yosuke had to crane his neck at weird angle to see what was happening, but discovered that Souji’s Shadow was sliding fingers in and out of his Shadow as well, at the same rhythm that he was pumping his fingers into Yosuke himself. He suddenly pushed his fingers in hard and deep and curled them upward, and Yosuke understood his Shadow’s reaction. He gasped and arched his back, pushing his cock a little further into the Shadow’s mouth, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat. Souji's Shadow just sucked harder and swallowed around him and all Yosuke could do was writhe.

“He’s close,” he heard his Shadow warn, and all of a sudden the warmth, the suction, and the pressure were all gone as Souji’s Shadow pulled away from him completely. He slumped against the ground with a disappointed whine, and heard his own Shadow make a similar noise. He blinked open his eyes when he felt hands on his hips, tugging him up into a sitting position, and just let the Shadows do what they wanted, arranging him until he was kneeling, ass in the air, holding himself up with trembling arms. His Shadow moved to kneel in front of him, cock standing to attention. He pushed the tip against his lips and he looked up, meeting golden eyes.

“You can’t tell me you don’t want this,” his Shadow smirked down at him, and he was right. Wordlessly, Yosuke reached a hand up and closed it around the base of his doppelganger’s cock, parting his lips and taking it into his mouth. It was weird, because it was both his cock and also not his cock at the same time. He should have been disgusted by it, revolted by the musky smell and taste, the way it was so hot and throbbing, the texture...but he wasn’t. It was actually kind of hot, having his Shadow’s cock in his mouth, sucking and licking at the tip, prodding at the slit and being rewarded with warm, salty precum. By all accounts he should have hated this, but his Shadow was right, of course. It wasn’t really a surprise to Yosuke when he felt the Shadow prying away his hand and grabbing the sides of his face and _pushing_. Surprisingly, he didn’t gag when he felt the Shadow’s cock push into his throat, and he was sure that the Shadow had known he wouldn’t. He was sure the Shadow knew that he liked feeling of having his mouth so _full_ , and feeling so helpless and turned on and desperate all at the same time as he just swallowed around him. Far too soon he felt the Shadow pushing his head back, the cock leaving his mouth with an obscene, wet pop.

Hands suddenly on his ass startled him a little, and his gasp sounded far more gruff than he expected, throat hoarse and raw. His thighs were being coaxed further apart and he complied, feeling obscene and dirty but too hard to care, and it was almost a relief when he felt hands spreading his cheeks. He moaned when he felt the hot, throbbing tip of Souji’s Shadow’s cock pressing against his entrance, and pushed back a little against it in encouragement. His arms went weak and buckled under him when he felt the Shadow start to push inside, moaning into his arms at the sudden pain and stretching and fullness. It was over far more quickly than he thought it would be, the head pushing past the tight ring of muscle and further inside, and the feeling was beyond amazing. His cock felt so big inside him, pressing him wide open, filling him up completely. He cried out a little in pleasure when he felt the Shadow’s tight, swollen balls against his skin, knowing he was pressed completely inside.

The Shadow’s thrusts were gentle at first, sliding out and pressing back in a little at a time, to let Yosuke get used to having his cock inside him. Yosuke was struggling to keep and hold the idea in his mind that this was Souji’s _Shadow_ , not Souji himself, but without being able to see him and only feel him he just _couldn’t_.

“Souji,” he moaned, starting to push his hips back against that lovely cock as it started to push harder into him. He spread his legs even wider, and was rewarded with it thrusting deeper inside of him. “Souji, Souji, _Soujiiii..._ ”

Suddenly there were hands on his shoulders, pushing him back and up, and he yelped a little in surprise. Hands came up to wrap around his torso and steady him as he fell back, and he quickly found himself sitting on the Shadow’s lap, cock still buried to the hilt inside him and pressing against something that was making his head spin. His Shadow descended on him, kissing him hard as he straddled him. He moaned helplessly into the kiss when he felt the Shadow gingerly start to lower himself onto his cock, heat and tightness enveloping him. When their hips met the Shadow suddenly wrenched his mouth away, pressing his face into the crook of his neck to pant against his skin. Four sets of hands were on his hips, and as one the two Shadows started to move, and it was absolutely mind-blowing. They pushed him up, thrusting him inside the heat and tightness of the body above him and then pulled him down, impaling him hard on the cock underneath him, and he just tried to move between them as best he could, helplessly floundering in pleasure. He knew he wasn’t going to last long like this but he also had no idea how much time was passing, only able to focus on how amazing this felt.

A hand left his hip and was gently gripping his face, and he his head was turned to the side, and Souji’s Shadow was kissing him deeply. They parted, gasping, and not long after that he felt his head being turned back the other way, and his Shadow was pushing his tongue into his mouth and making needy sounds into their kiss. The Shadow pulled back to gasp for air, and then leaned further into Yosuke, and then the two Shadows were kissing over his shoulder. That was far and away the hottest thing he’d seen tonight, and it sent him over the edge. He gripped his Shadow’s hips with a wordless cry and pulled him fully down against his hips, coming hard inside him with a shudder. His Shadow gasped and came as well, splattering both of their chests with his release. In short order he felt himself pulled back down, hard, and the Shadow underneath him was biting down on his shoulder with a groan. He could feel the cock inside him twitching and pulsing, and he felt it when he came, wet heat flooding his insides.

The ground in the TV world wasn't hard or soft, or cold, or anything really, but Yosuke could still tell that he was laying halfway on it and halfway on the warm body of one of the Shadows when he finally came to. He glanced up and discovered that he was laying on Souji's Shadow's chest. Half-lidded gold eyes were smoldering down at him, a lazy smile on his lips, and his hair was tousled in a way that was insanely attractive. A chuckle from somewhere off to the left drew his attention, and there was his own Shadow, sitting against the wall that he'd pushed Yosuke up against earlier. He was watching the two of them with a look that was somehow both affectionate and jealous. He didn't know what to say, so Yosuke just laid his head back down on the Shadow's chest and closed his eyes. He let the Shadow pull him closer, let him run a hand up and down his back and idly brush the other hand through his hair. It felt nice, but...it would have been nicer if it was _actually_ Souji.

"You're going to tell him, right?" Souji's Shadow asked. Yosuke blinked open his eyes to look up at him. "Once we let you out of here."

"...yeah," Yosuke replied, voice quiet. Souji's Shadow turned his head to look over at the other Shadow, who just nodded in affirmation.

Putting his clothes back on was an ordeal. Fortunately he could tell which ones were his, because he hadn't come in here wearing his Yasogami Uniform. The aftermath of the sex left him sore and aching, not to mention feeling sticky and gross, but it was worth it for how amazingly satisfied he felt. By the time he pulled his shirt, pants and shoes back on and had gathered up his work apron, the two Shadows were gone, the stack of TVs that was the exit having taken their place.

As soon as he emerged from out of the TV and into the now dark electronics section, his phone chirped, signalling that he'd missed a call. The broom was still leaning against the fixture he'd left it at, and he grabbed it and made his way to the employee exits. He slipped out quietly into the dark, cold evening and checked his phone.

The missed call was from Souji. His heart was instantly in his throat, but he pushed the 'call' button before he could talk himself out of it.

"Yosuke?" Souji asked, and Yosuke had the insane thought that he was glad it wasn't the distorted voice of his Shadow.

"Hey Partner!" Yosuke greeted, and it came out sounding hoarse. He blushed and cleared his throat.

"Everything okay? You sound like you've got a sore throat," Souji asked. Yosuke blushed harder.

"Long day at work. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much. I just got this feeling that I needed to call you," Souji explained.

"Ah," Yosuke replied. Both lines went silent.

Well, it was now or never. He _had_ promised the Shadows...

"Listen, Souji," Yosuke started. "I...I was cleaning in the electronics section and I got pulled into the TV world."

"Are you okay?" was Souji's immediate response. Yosuke swallowed and tried to steel his nerves.

"I'm fine. I...uh...I met your Shadow."

Souji was completely silent for a few seconds. Yosuke couldn't even hear him breathing.

"But I shouldn't have a Shadow," was his only response.

"Well, you do. I met him. I...k-kinda had sex with him."

Yosuke's face was so red, he was afraid he was going to pass out, so he stopped walking and leaned against the facade of one of the buildings nearby.

"This isn't funny, Yosuke," Souji replied. He sounded almost angry.

"I'm not joking. My Shadow dragged me into the TV world. I met your Shadow. I had sex with him. I think I'm in love with you."

"...is this a bad dream?" Souji asked. Yosuke could _hear_ the disbelief in his voice. He sighed.

"So that's a no then?" he asked.

"No!" Souji immediately replied. "I mean...that's not what I meant. I just...you really aren't joking? I want to believe you...well, I don't want to believe that you had sex with my Shadow, but..."

"If it makes you feel any better, your Shadow was fucking fantastic," Yosuke interjected. Souji made a noise comparable to a printer error. "I wish it had been the real you, though."

"I..." Souji replied, trailing off. Yosuke heard him take a deep breath. "I didn't want to do this over the phone, but...but okay. I've been in love with you for a while now. Maybe from the moment I met you, I don't really know. But I could also tell that you were special, and I wanted you to be my friend more than I ever wanted you to return my feelings, so I never said anything."

Yosuke let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding since Souji started talking.

"Yeah, Partner, same here. It was hard for me to make friends here, and then you just waltzed right in and we were friends all of a sudden, and...and for the longest time I thought I was just confusing friendship with love like I always do, and I'm not supposed to be attracted to guys, but...but yeah."  
"So...you really had sex with my Shadow?" Souji asked again, incredulous and...jealous? Was he jealous?

"To be fair, he came onto me...uh, not literally or anything..." Yosuke replied, smacking his hand into his face with a sigh. "Are you jealous?"

Souji made a noise, but Yosuke couldn't figure out what it was supposed to mean. "I really shouldn't be, since he is me, but...yeah, a little."

"Uh...so would it make it better or worse if I told you that I also had sex with my Shadow?" Yosuke asked. Souji made another printer error noise.

"...goodnight, Yosuke." Souji finally said, and hung up. Yosuke made a face at his phone. A few seconds later, a text arrived from Souji. It was nothing but a simple <3 emoticon, but it made him smile and blush, and somehow, it made him both happier and more embarrassed than anything else that had happened tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> So as I get ready to post this, I'm noticing that I only post fics on Sundays for some reason. Haha, Sunday, more like Sinday amirite?


End file.
